1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for utilization of solar energy. More particularly, it concerns improvements in collection efficiency of solar energy collection systems by heating gas and liquid streams in controlled manner at the same time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A great amount of study and work has been devoted in the past to solar energy utilization and, as the cost of fossil fuel has increased, the pace of such study and work has increased. Nevertheless, the relatively high cost of solar energy equipment per energy unit usefully delivered has been a serious deterent to its widescale use. Equipment costs and improvement in its collection efficiency would serve to increase demand for and use of solar energy systems.
The present inventor has previously patented a solar energy system using improved solar heat collectors to supply reaction heat in conducting continuous chemical processes, e.g., manufacture of methane gas (see U.S. Pat. No 4,057,401).
Solar collectors have, of course, been used to heat gas alone (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,860) or liquid alone (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,081). Also, there are numerous solar heaters that use heated air for heat exchange with liquid to provide heated liquid or, the reverse, heated liquid to provide heated air (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,250,269; 3,875,925; 3,919,998 and 3,960,136).
Notwithstanding the extensive research and development directed to solar energy collection, there exists a continuing need for improvements in efficiency of such operation and reduction in the cost of equipment used therewith.